


Marks up your skin

by Kakairuaddictwithapen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don’t worry Iruka will help him, Established Relationship, Fluff, Here we go, M/M, Self Harm, Smut, badly written orgasms, i dont want it on my computer anymore, i hate myself for writing this, it’s minor but still worth a trigger tag, maybe I’ll write the more juicy bits, mentions of bondage, so here you go, unbeta’d
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-05-16 14:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19320013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kakairuaddictwithapen/pseuds/Kakairuaddictwithapen
Summary: No plot. Some smut. Lots of feels.





	1. Getting Started

His hands were bound. He couldn’t decide if he wanted to screw his eyes shut tight, or whether he wanted them open in blind panic. A hand slithered up his side. He squeaked.  
“Kashi?”  
His partner only chuckled darkly.  
“You’re mine.” 

 

The tongue started at his ankle bone, and Kakashi kissed his heel. He continued to kiss, and lick, and bite his way up Iruka’s legs, leaving Iruka panting and writhing against his bonds. He wanted nothing more than to grab Kakashi’s head and put his tongue to work in the one place he really wanted, but Kakashi ignored his breathless pleas and continued his argous journey up Iruka’s legs and stomach. 

Kakashi teases briefly at a nipple before sucking a hickey deep into Iruka’s neck, just below his left ear. A quick kiss for his cheek, and then he sought out his lovers mouth. Iruka moaned as his lovers tongue twisted with his own, and Kakashi swallowed every sound. So slowly, so softly, Kakashi began a gentle rhythm of his hips against his partners, and Iruka was so lost in the kiss that at first he didn’t notice. But as Kakashi picked up speed, Iruka got restless. He couldn’t free his hands, but he could break away from the kiss.  
“Please,” he whispered, “more.”  
And with a devilish grin, Kakashi obliged him.


	2. Started from the bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka lies underneath Sharigan no Kakashi’s naked body. How did he get there?

Umino Iruka was a simple man. He loved his students, and his job, and his village. He longed to instill the Will of Fire in every person he came into contact with. Although his work with traps, barriers, and seals would have aided him in his promotion to special jonin, Iruka was happy with his place.  
He was even happier in a Kakashi’s embrace.  
If anyone had told Iruka that he would ever be privy to the most secret and guarded of all ninja, he would have laughed at them. What would Copy Nin Kakashi want with someone like Iruka? Apparently, everything. 

Being a partner to a Kakashi was weird. Ramen meals with Team 7 had morphed into one on one sushi nights, with plum wine and deep conversations. This went on for about three months before Iruka got up the nerve to ask, “Is this a date?”  
Kakashi gave him a look he couldn’t read. He opened his mouth, closed it, and paused. He then answered the question with a question. “Do you want it to be?” Iruka answered him with a kiss. 

And that’s how they wound up here, Iruka splayed and tied to their bed, with Kakashi looking down at him hungrily. He tugged lightly at the silky scarves that bound his wrists. “Please,”He whispered, “more,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what’s that? I’m leaving you on the same cliffhanger? Sorry not sorry. (Listen! Writing smut is hard... no pun intended...)


	3. Now we’re here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited sex scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright you sinners you wanted this. How many times can I write “Please,” he whispered, “more.” Before you get rid of me? Just one more time, I promise.

“Please,” he whispered, “more.” And Kakashi happily obliged him.  
The gentle rhythm of Kakashi’s hips left Iruka breathless, and that was before his partner had even started to prepare him. He didn’t even feel the first silky finger, he was too worked up, too distracted by the delectable man above him. The second finger produced a bit of a burn, but Kakashi worked his hands up and down Iruka’s ribcage to sooth him. Iruka could feel as Kakashi scissored his fingers, searching for Iruka’s prostate. It didn’t take him long to find it.  
“Ah! That’s it. That’s it... right there Kashi.” Iruka arched up to meet Kakashi’s lips. He sucked and nibbled and groaned as his love continued to probe at his sweet spot. He twisted and writhed and threatened. “Hatake I swear to Kamisama that if you don’t put it in right now I’ll...”  
Kakashi had the nerve to laugh at him. “Ru. Breathe. You’re too tight, I don’t want to hurt you.” With that, he worked in a third finger. Iruka hissed at that, feeling every inch of Kakashi’s fingers. He took a deep, shuddering breath, and Kakashi bit lightly on his shoulder. “There you go Ru. You feel so good already, I can’t wait until I’m actually inside you.”  
Ever the excellent multitasker, Kakashi worked at Iruka’s prostate and grabbed the lube from the bedside. He slicked himself up, and slung one of Iruka’s legs up over his shoulder. He looked his lover in the eye. “Ready?” Iruka opened his mouth, probably to tell Kakashi off, and Kakashi used that moment to push in.  
Iruka scrabbled for purchase at the head board, as Kakashi slid into his body. Kakashi waited a beat, to make sure all was well, and then began a steady rhythm, picking up and thrusting to the pulse of their heartbeats. Kakashi’s fingertips left circle bruises on Iruka’s hips, and Iruka clenched, and Kakashi felt as though his soul might leave his body right there.  
To keep Iruka on edge, Kakashi slanted his hips, changed the pace of his thrusting. Iruka moaned and panted and strained at the bonds around his wrists. “Please. I need to touch.”  
Kakashi smirked a smile down at the tanned man beneath him. “Need to touch who, Ruka? Yourself? Or me?”  
Without a thought Iruka groaned, “Yes! Both!” And who was Kakashi to deny such a pretty request?  
A couple of tugs at the scarves later, and Iruka’s hands were burning a path down Kakashi’s body. He touched as though he couldn’t get enough, as if Kakashi was air and he was a man drowning. A fingertip whispered at his face, down his eye and scar, and then the next moment tugged a nipple till Kakashi groaned. Iruka walked his fingertips up corded stomach muscles, gripped at his hips, and finally, as the spring deep within him coiled too tight, and he took Kakashi’s hand as he spilled his release. Kakashi’s hips stuttered and and he whispered Iruka’s name. He pressed a kiss into Iruka’s neck and let go. There was no outside world, no village to protect. There were only tangled sheets, sweaty skin, and two men who loved each other with a love ferocious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wrote this at work. I won’t tell if you don’t ;)


	4. Do your worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a partner to a Kakashi was weird. Ramen meals with Team 7 had morphed into one on one sushi nights, with plum wine and deep conversations. This went on for about three months before Iruka got up the nerve to ask, “Is this a date?”  
> Kakashi gave him a look he couldn’t read. He opened his mouth, closed it, and paused. He then answered the question with a question. “Do you want it to be?” Iruka answered him with a kiss.

The first time Iruka saw Kakashi’s face was after the first S rank mission Kakashi had taken since they’d started seeing more of each other. They’d had about a month and a half of “dates” between them, and though Kakashi felt comfortable, and trusted Iruka, he still hadn’t shown him his face. Paranoia was a shinobi’s friend, and Kakashi hadn’t stayed alive this long because he was careless. Still, after a long and dangerous mission, his chakra deprived brain wanted a safe place to rest.   
It wasn’t his fault that his tired brain thought of Iruka’s arms as that place. 

Before he could stop himself, he knocked at Iruka’s apartment door. He paused, considering. It was 3:07 in the morning. Iruka surely had to teach in the morning, he should just go...   
“Kakashi-San?”   
Too late. 

He’s ended up sitting on the edge of Iruka’s tub, as the Sensei carefully and methodically clean his wounds. He worked his way up, from the cut up the back of his thigh, to the bruises on his stomach, and the hit he’d taken in the shoulder from a shuriken. But when it came to cleaning his face, Iruka’s quiet confidence had wavered.   
“Kakashi-San? Your face. It’s. Well it’s bleeding and I’d like to clean it. But if you’d rather me leave and you do it yourself.” His sentence trailed off as Kakashi peeled down the ruined fabric.   
“Do your worst Sensei.” 

After that, Kakashi would often come by Iruka’s after a particularly hard mission. There was something soothing about submitting to the teachers gentle care, and something beautiful in knowing that someone back home cared about his safety. Iruka took care and worried about Kakashi, not because of what he was; a powerful ninja and an asset to the village, but simply because he *was.* Kakashi had fallen, and there was no going back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be some sweet, smutty, submission.


	5. Blood runs thin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promised you smut, and then I left you hanging.   
> Gomen.   
> Forgive me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Certainly inspired by “The Open Window” by decaf_kitty who is a brilliant writer who *really needs to finish writing “any alpha would” I’m dying here* ok thanks bye.   
> Also!   
> Self harm trigger warning. This wasnt planned, but the story took on a life of its own.

When they had first started dating, first started having sex, Iruka let Kakashi take the lead. He willingly followed where Kakashi lead, whether it be restaurant destinations, vacation plans, or bedroom activities.   
They had, a couple of times, switched in the bedroom. Kakashi had laid Iruka down, and rode him with abandon. It took Iruka’s breath away, to see Kakashi take something for himself, instead of giving and giving like he always did, for Iruka and the village.   
But one night, we’ll, early morning really, that all changed. 

 

Kakashi would admit it; this had been a hard mission. He had over done it with his “copy wheel eye” and has still had to call his dogs for backup. He was chakra depleted, and bleeding, and exhausted. There where only so many solider pills one person could take, before the negative effects outweighed the positive ones. As he limped back to Konoha, he allowed himself a sardonic smile. Iruka was going to love this. 

Iruka in fact, did not love this.   
He eyed his lover with tender, annoyed, care. When he determined that his ailments were mostly internal, and he had few physical injuries, Iruka tossed him a towel with the order of “cleaning himself up.” So Kakashi did just that.   
Or, he tried too.   
After half an hour, Iruka gave pause. Normally Kakashi quickly cleaned, so he could sleep. But perhaps the hot water had soothed his tired bones, so Iruka let it be, and went back to his book.   
After an hour, Iruka worried. But Kakashi was a grown man, a strong ninja, surely he hadn’t died in the bath. But after two hours, Iruka had had enough. He didn’t care if he bruised Kakashi’s ego, he needed to make sure his love was alright.   
When he opened the bathroom door, he wished he had check sooner.   
Kakashi had his razor poised above his inner elbows, two thin rivers of blood already running down. He was weeping, unashamedly, openly, begging the misty air for forgiveness.   
“Gomen. Forgive me.”   
Iruka was stuck in place. He’d known Kakashi had depressive fits, what active ninja didn’t? But he’d had no idea it was this bad. He didn’t want to startle Kakashi, cause him to accidentally cut too deep; he wanted to stop him though. He took a couple steps back, and loudly enough, made the floor boards creak, and let a cough emanate from his lungs. He knocked at the door.   
A pause.   
“Kakashi? It’s been a couple hours, I’m afraid you’ve become a prune in there.” And he opened the door.   
He’d expected Kakashi to put on a brave face, to laugh at the silly joke he’d made.   
Instead, Kakashi was looking at him, bare face open and wanted, and was holding out the razor.   
“Help me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I’m sorry? You wanted smut?   
> Too bad.


	6. I’ll help you however I can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise this is smutty.  
> Enjoy.

Iruka tentatively took a step forward. He held out his palms, and gingerly, Kakashi handed the razor to him. Iruka put it on the sink, never taking his eyes off the other man.  
“What can I do? What can I do to help, Kakashi?” As much as he desperately tried to keep emotion out of his voice, to keep this moment about Kakashi, his voice still broke as he said his lovers name. “I’ll help you however I can.”  
A strange light came to Kakashi’s eyes.  
“Can you make the pain go away?” 

In the small moments, as he pulled Kakashi out of the tub, dried him off, cleaned his cuts, that Iruka realized what needed to be done. Kakashi was feeling too much, had too much bottled up inside, was fighting a war within himself. He was trapped in his own mind. Iruka needed to free him from that. 

He handed Kakashi some worn, soft pajamas, and sat him in the middle of the bed. Softly, so not to disturb his comfortable position, Iruka straddled him, his inner thighs resting on the outside of Kakashi’s legs. He leaned forward, and rested his forehead against Kakashi’s. He kept his breath even, and steady. When he spoke, it was firm, a loving command.  
“Do everything I ask. Safe word, bubbles.” At that, Kakashi gave a weak smile. “Bubbles? What’s wrong with Red?”  
“Red is my safe word, for if I’m in pain. But Kakashi, right now, you are a bubble. Beautiful, and oh so fragile. I don’t want to pop you.” And before Kakashi could respond, Iruka kissed him.  
He kissed the very breath out of him, but they weren’t kisses full of passion and want, but of love and tenderness. Iruka didn’t kiss for himself, he kissed to remind Kakashi that he was alive, and loved, and safe. It was light, and pure, and Kakashi felt a part of himself break. How could darkness live with Iruka’s brightness? 

Iruka worked at Kakashi’s jaw, nibbling at the soft skin there, sensitive as it was always hidden from the world. He bit lightly at collarbones, kissed each shoulder. He teased lightly at ribs, still to prominent for his liking, shifting his hips to fit perfectly against Iruka’s own. They were like two puzzle pieces, fit perfectly together. But as he reached downward, ready to start to prepare Kakashi, his lover grabbed his wrist. “Penetration...” despite the deep bond between them, the fact that they’d switched before, Kakashi still blushed. He couldn’t quite meet Iruka’s gaze either. Iruka used his fingertips to lift Kakashi’s chin. “Too much for tonight?” Kakashi nodded. Iruka gave him the softest of kisses, almost too light to feel. “It’s ok Annata. We can make love without it.” Kakashi shuddered. “Do I deserve to be made love to?”

Iruka looked at him then, at first startled, and then with melting compassion. “You deserve it all, Kashi.” 

Iruka left no nerve untouched, no place Unkissed. He left barely there scratches, and long, languid strokes. At first he had ghosted around Kakashi’s erection, but gave in at a cut off moan Kakashi gave him when he’d kissed the tip. Slowly, while maintaining eye contact, he’d taken all of Kakashi into his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks, ran his tongue down a prominent vein, and willed as much love into the act as he possibly could. Some night, he’d have Kakashi forcefully take his mouth, but not tonight. Tonight was for Kakashi to have to take anything more. Tonight was for Iruka to give. 

Iruka wanted more than a blowjob, no matter how good it was. And since penetration was out, Iruka would have to get creative. He pulled off Kakashi with a satisfying, wet, pop, and reached for the bedside lube. He poured out a generous helping, and earned it up in his palms. He gently spread out Kakashi’s legs, and slathered them down.  
“Squeeze your legs tight for me?”  
Kakashi nodded knowingly, and Iruka slid himself in and out gently, adjusting the pressure of Kakashi’s legs until it was just right. He settled his face into the junction of Kakashi’s neck and shoulder, and started a steady rhythm of his hips. He stroked Kakashi in time with his thrusts, and whispered sweet, filthy things to him.  
In graphic detail he told Kakashi exactly how good his body felt, what Iruka would do to him, what he’d been wanting to do the whole time Kakashi was gone. He whispered his love, his gratitude. Kakashi was here, with him, submitting his own pleasure to Iruka’s hand. “Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?” Iruka said in cut off breaths. “How amazing it is to have you trust me so?” Kakashi groaned, low and deep in his throat. “You make me feel alive. The slip of your skin, your pulse in my ears, your body under mine. You mean the world to me, Kashi, and I’ll give you whatever you need.”  
Kakashi responded with one word, and then a quick kiss.  
“Harder.”  
Iruka felt the dam break, and let go. He poured all his emotions into the snap of his hips, the touch of his lips. He let it all out, in a desperate attempt to have Kakashi understand that the only feeling didn’t have to be pain. He grip tightened, and he commanded that Kakashi come.  
White painted over Kakashi’s vision, the pressure that had been building in his head and chest released, and he let it all out. He cried, for love of the man on top of him, for the pain that he has released. It would happen again, he was sure.  
But he was also sure that Iruka would be there to help him through it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh what’s that? Author doesn’t like who own writing and needs validation via comments and kudos?   
> Yes please!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the kind comments and kudos! I’m going to keep it as an open running story, I’d like to explore my favorite troupes and story lines. I’ll write as long as I have inspiration! Let me know if you have any suggestions!


End file.
